


Do-Re-Mi A-ma-Mi A-ma-Me

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Iris West, E-mail, F/F, Femslash February, Iris is a mess, Iris is my hero tbh, dalle relazioni alle parentele quindi poi non venite a piangere da me
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: [La bacia come se fosse l'ultima cosa che può fare. La bacia aggrappandosi a lei.Carol, ogni tanto, si tira indietro, ridacchia, cerca di riprendere fiato. Ma Iris non può darle quel lusso. Non può lasciare che pensi. Non può lasciare che si allontani. Allora le prende il viso tra le mani e la bacia con più forza, con più passione, con più disperazione.Farò di tutto perché tu non vada via. Ma non andare via. Tu non andare via.]O, Iris deve capire un paio di cose, forse, e trovare un equilibrio tra lei e gli altri.“Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “Red as your lips 2019“ indetta dal gruppo Facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”.





	Do-Re-Mi A-ma-Mi A-ma-Me

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo doveva essere una ripresa di Washing Machine Heart di Mitski, perché io stavo facendomi i fatti miei e Mitski arriva e mi grida GAY RIGHTS all'orecchio. In pratica. Nella canzone dice: Even if I have close my eyes, I know who you pretend I am, I know who you pretend I am, DO MI TI why not me, why not me.
> 
> In realtà, io ho un amore immenso per Iris dei comics, che però viene usata come love interest e base familiare dei velocisti, mettendola da parte e non dandole tutto quello spazio che lei invece meriterebbe. Arrivata alla conclusione che Iris cerca delle persone che sono emotivamente distanti (perché Barry, in tutta la sua buona fede è distante, ma di questo parlerò in una halbarry), sono voluta risalire alla sua famiglia di origine che ha, secondo i comics eh, dato il via a una catena di cattivi genitori. Che sia Wally che Wally abbiano avuto dei genitori violenti, alla fine, la dice lunga. Che l'unica uscita bene dei fratelli West sia proprio Iris, la dice lunga su quanto sia forte e su quanto sia buona dolce gentile simpatica intelligente ecc. Ma non penso che abbia mai affrontato qualcosa di molto profondo nelle relazioni romantiche. Anzi. Mmi chiedo quanto abbia affrontato del suo passato. E questo mi ha fatto venire in mente un'altra canzone di Mitski (sono in fissa, lo so) Happy, della quale ho lasciato due strofe all'inizio e alla fine della OS, perché vabbè.
> 
> Ho volutamente preso un prompt angst per quel che riguarda il gruppo di FB, LongLiveTheFemSlash, per questo. E ho volutamente preso il prompt Equilibrio dal COW-T per questo.
> 
> In pratica: io amo Iris, a nessuno frega niente di questa coppia in particolare, quindi ci posso scrivere quanto come e dove mi pare, e... io amo Iris.

# Do-Re-Mi A-ma-Mi A-ma-Me

> Happy came to visit me, he bought cookies on the way  
>  I poured him tea and he told me it'll all be okay  
>  Well I told him I'd do anything to have him stay with me  
>  So he laid me down, and I felt Happy come inside of me  
>  He laid me down, and I felt happy

  
  
[ _Carol dice che Iris è bellissima, e sorride, inclinando la testa di lato._  
  
_Iris cerca di sorridere. La fa entrare in casa. I ragazzi hanno da fare. Sono solo loro due._  
  
_Carol ripete che Iris è bellissima.]_  
  
  
  
Iris sente di essere lì, ma non per davvero, mentre versa il caffè nella tazza e guarda il liquido marrone riempire la superficie bianca. Sulla tazza c'è scritto Mum #1. E Iris versa il caffè nella tazza e sa di essere osservata da Wally. Sa di non essere sola in cucina, ma è come se lo fosse, per certi sensi. E sente questa sensazione per la quale lei non è qui. Non è lì. Non è da nessuna parte. Il caffè cade, ma -non per davvero. E lei tira indietro il polso appena in tempo, per non far traboccare il liquido sulla tavola e nessuno dei ragazzi si è reso conto di niente. Continuano a parlare. Parlano molto, ad alta voce, discutono dei compiti da fare a scuola, di quello che hanno fatto, di quanto hanno corso, di come lo hanno fatto, e Iris li guarda da lontano.  
  
Posa la caffettiera sul tavolo.  
  
Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto allungare un braccio e dare un bacio sulla fronte di Wally, che avrebbe risposto come un bambino come lui avrebbe potuto rispondere, dopo tanti anni senza affetto.  
  
I ragazzi non sono tanti. I ragazzi non sono nemmeno poi così rumorosi, a pensarci bene. Non chiedono nemmeno molto. La verità è che Iris sarebbe scoppiata a piangere, se quella mattina non si fossero presentati, con il loro enorme appetito, con la loro serenità riconquistata, forse Iris sarebbe stata non soltanto distante, ma disperatamente sola. E questa non è una delle cose che lei potrebbe sopportare.  
  
Si lascia cadere sul tavolo e avvolge la tazza con le mani, avvolte, a sua volta avvolte dalle maniche del suo maglione viola. E deve chiudere gli occhi, mentre Wally si alza in piedi e dice di dover andare da qualche parte, là, dai Titans, oppure da Dick, per essere sicuro che certe missioni stiano andando bene, e le dà un rumoroso bacio sulla guancia, che le fa chiudere gli occhi e sorridere, suo malgrado. "Ti voglio bene, zia" le dice, dandole un abbraccio veloce e poi correndo via dalla cucina. Bart lo segue con lo sguardo. Non dice niente. Torna a mangiare, appena si chiude la porta di casa.  
  
Iris lo vede da lontano. Non elabora le informazioni. Le immagazzina soltanto. Si porta la tazza di caffè alla labbra, con frustrante lentezza.  
  
Anche Wallace, con in bocca un enorme pezzo di pane, ha seguito con movimenti impacciati del collo gli spostamenti di Wally e ha rischiato di strozzarsi, ma Avery, con la stessa delicatezza di una cugina, o di una giocatrice di rugby, gli dà un colpo sulla schiena così forte da farlo quasi vomitare. Wallace si gira verso di lei come a chiederle che cosa le fosse preso. E lei, ovviamente, scoppia a ridere, dandogli più colpi sulla spalla, con una mano, mentre con l'altra gli ruba del bacon, portandoselo dritto in bocca. Wallace si alza in piedi e inizia a rincorrerla per casa, finché Avery, non passa vicino a Iris, non le lascia un bacio davvero tanto veloce e le grida: "Ti voglio bene zia onoraria!", e corre via, a salvare la Cina, una risata alla volta. Wallace pensa di rincorrerla prima di qualunque altra cosa e infatti esce dall'appartamento, oltrepassando la porta di casa, e poi, ecco, torna indietro e Iris se lo ritrova ad abbracciarla, e a darle un bacio lunghissimo e affettuoso. "Ci vediamo questo pomeriggio, zia" grida, correndo via.  
  
Rimane solo Bart a tavola, che prende tutto quello che rimane sul tavolo, e lo getta nel suo piatto, soltanto per poi riprenderle con le mani (pezzi di pane, bacon, marmellata, biscotti, uova) e tirarsele in bocca. Non sembra star nemmeno ingoiando.  
  
Iris, ancora, lo osserva in silenzio. Lo guarda passare per il tavolo e leccarsi le dita e poi toccarsi la pancia e sospirare soddisfatto, prima di passarsi il dorso della mano sulle labbra e ruttare. Sbarra gli occhi, quando si rende conto di avere davanti sua -nonna. Si passa le dita sporche di marmellata e saliva trai capelli e cerca di sorridere e ridere, nervosamente.  
  
"Mi dispiace" inizia con una voce un pochino più acuta del normale. Corre verso di lei, e l'abbraccia con la stessa energia e forza con cui poco prima l'aveva abbracciata Wallace. E poi le lascia un lungo bacio, pieno di marmellata ai mirtilli, facendo scostare Iris di lato e facendola scoppiare a ridere, quando Bart si allunga, salendo in punta di piedi per allungarsi e darle un altro bacio, più lungo e volutamente più umido e, per qualche motivo, sembra ancora più appiccicoso, con molta più marmellata.  
  
Bart struscia la fronte conto la guancia di Iris e Iris ride.  
  
Ride e posa una mano sul braccio del bambino. Ride e gli scompiglia i capelli. Ride e un po' di caffè cade dalla tazza Mum #1. Ride e poi, a un certo punto, così, senza un vero motivo, scoppia a piangere.  
  
Nasconde il viso. Sente Bart irrigidirsi e lasciarla scivolare via dal suo abbraccio. Lo sente prenderle una mano, per scoprire il suo viso, mentre tiene calcola i suoi movimenti, che cosa potrebbe essere andato storto, che cosa ha fatto di male. E Iris scuote la testa, si morde il labbro inferiore e scuote la testa. Gli accarezza il viso, dolcemente, il più dolcemente possibile.  
  
"Scusa" gli sussurra, e si rende conto di non aver il controllo sulla sua voce, che esce fuori con un sussurro strozzato, mentre cerca di lavarsi via le lacrime. Bart si inginocchia accanto alla sedia, la guarda dal basso, con i suoi occhioni da bambino, con una smorfia addolorata sul viso, mentre allunga la mano sul viso di Iris. "Non volevo, mi dispiace" continua a sussurrare lei, abbassandosi per posare la fronte sulla fronte di lui. Perché non la vedesse piangere. Non per nessun altro motivo.  
  
Bart le prende la mano e scuote la testa, perché è uno dei bambini più dolci che potrebbero esistere in questo mondo. "Ma nonna" le dice a bassa voce, come se ci fosse qualcun altro in casa e li potesse sentire parlare. Le sorride, quando Iris lo guarda, e finge di non vedere il mento tremante di lei. "Nonna, non sei stata tu a ruttare" scherza.  
  
Iris sbuffa una risata. Gli abbraccia la testa. Piange ancora più disperatamente. "Mi dispiace" ripete trai singhiozzi e Bart rimane immobile, le dà un abbraccio lungo, troppo stabile e affidabile per essere quello di un bambino. Dovrebbe essere al contrario. Dovrebbe essere il contrario.  
  
E quindi Iris prova a smettere di piangere. E piange più forte.  
  
  
  
_[Carol le passa una mano trai capelli, le accarezza il viso, le bacia la fronte, il naso, le guance, le chiede: c'è qualcosa che non va?_  
  
_Davanti a loro, le candele sono accese e i fiori sono illuminati da questa luce arancione, che è poco stabile, che sembra potersi spegnere in qualsiasi momento._  
  
_Come Iris._  
  
_Carol le gira delicatamente la testa, cercando di farsi guardare negli occhi. Sembra preoccupata. Sembra -Iris sorride di nuovo, struscia la guancia contro la mano di lei._  
  
_Dice che va tutto bene._  
  
_La bacia.]_  
  
  
  
  
Iris e Bart passano la giornata insieme. Perché era questo che avevano deciso di fare settimane fa, ed è questo che Iris vuole fare adesso.  
  
Si è lavata la faccia, si è data qualche schiaffo sul viso e ha tirato su col naso, guardandosi allo specchio. Che cosa le è venuto in mente? Piangere davanti a uno dei ragazzi? Piangere per uno dei motivi più stupidi del mondo? No. Iris non ha mai pianto. Non per amore. Non per --quindi si è truccata il viso, dopo essersi stropicciata gli occhi e aver fatto uscire le ultime lacrime, e ha risposto a Bart di non essere sciocco, che non avrebbero passato la giornata a casa a giocare ai videogiochi. Ché ha soltanto una giornata libera ogni chissà quanto tempo e non la passerà rinchiusa in casa, come sa che lui non vorrebbe passarla, rinchiuso in casa.  
  
Hanno bisogno di aria.  
  
Mentre si truccava, ha guardato il cellulare illuminarsi, vibrando sul lavandino e non è riuscita a prenderlo in mano. Non è riuscita a leggere nessuna notifica. Ha solo trattenuto il respiro. Si è guardata allo specchio. Ha sentito la presenza nervosa di Bart fuori dal bagno e si è detta che non ha mai pianto per amore. Che ha avuto, durante tutta la sua vita, trecento milioni di migliori ragioni per piangere. Che ha sprecato la sua occasione per piangere per se stessa. Che poteva piangere se fosse successo qualcosa ai ragazzi. Che non poteva piangere per un motivo simile.  
  
E ha lasciato il cellulare sul lavandino. Mentre si truccava. Poi lo ha preso tra le mani, lo ha stretto tra le dita e ha sentito un impeto di rabbia, una vampata di calore salirle fino alle guance, e ha buttato il cellulare nella tazza del water. Lo ha sentito cadere in acqua con un pluf che avrebbe divertito Wally. Lo ha guardato continuare a illuminarsi. Si è pentita, forse. Non abbastanza da riprenderlo. Non abbastanza da chiedersi che cosa stesse facendo. Si è sistemata i capelli, tirandoli su, raggruppandoli in una cipolla disordinata. Ha fatto schioccare le labbra ed è uscita dal bagno, posato una mano sulla spalla di Bart per spingerlo verso il portone. Ed erano usciti di casa.  
  
Bart è così gentile da controllare che stia bene. Ogni tanto le lancia un'occhiata che dura un millesimo di secondo, e in quel momento deve chiedersi come si sente sua nonna. La sua nonna alternativa. La sua -oh beh. Sicuramente non si rende conto di dubitare quel mezzo secondo in più che serve ad Iris per rendersene conto. Bart è anche abbastanza gentile da fingere di non starci pensando più di tanto, mentre trasporta le buste piene di scarpe con una mano e con una mano prova a non farsi cadere il gelato sulla maglietta nuova. Finge di non avere preoccupazioni, per non farla preoccupare.  
  
Anche Iris gli lancia occhiate, una volta ogni tanto, e sorride, perché -Bart è davvero un bambino semplice, dolce. Buono. Un dono inaspettato. E lei lo ama dello stesso amore che forse una madre ha per un figlio. Lo ama anche se…  
  
Quando Bart era arrivato dal futuro, Iris stava con Barry. E lo amava come se non ci fosse stato un domani, lo amava nello stesso modo in cui un fiore ama un sole, lo amava nello stesso identico modo in cui una lucertola ama il sole primaverile. Disperatamente. Perché ne hanno bisogno. Iris aveva bisogno di Barry e forse è questo che ha rovinato tutto. Quel bisogno da parte di Iris e quell'incapacità di capire da parte di Barry. L'incapacità di pensare a chiunque altro, di prendersi cura di chiunque non riesca a correre alla sua stessa velocità. Iris si è aggrappata all'idea di quello che sarebbe stato con lui, perché -  
  
-cosa poteva venire fuori da una famiglia come la sua?  
  
La fine della storia di Iris e Barry -è stata colpa di entrambi, ovviamente, certo, è abbastanza matura da accettarlo. Barry è quel tipo di persona che non riesce a capire a pieno come gli altri si sentano e, se riesce a farlo, non è molto bravo ad agire di conseguenza. C'è una lista di priorità. Una lista di importanza e a volte ad Iris sembrava che la sua posizione tra tutte le altre priorità non fosse poi così alta. Ma non ha mai detto niente.  
  
Iris avrebbe potuto aprire bocca, discutere con Barry, dirgli come si sentiva, dirgli che avrebbe davvero tanto voluto -forse più parole d'amore, forse più serate insieme, a guardare la televisione, forse più tempo per capire per quale motivo lui sembrava andare così bene, da solo, e lei invece no.  
  
Iris amava Barry disperatamente. Barry la amava nel modo in cui ama le cose. Con dolcezza. Con troppi pensieri.  
  
Ma Bart è loro nipote, giusto? Avere un nipote che viene dal futuro, che è figlio di un loro figlio, doveva essere un segnale da parte dell'universo, per dirle che sì, era quello. Quello era l'amore della vita. Quella era la vita che doveva avere e desiderare. Avrebbe passato tutta la sua vita con Barry. Quello era l'amore che lei meritava.  
  
Bart doveva essere una rassicurazione, ma... non lo è stato. È stato come se avesse sentito delle catene ai polsi, come se avesse avuto paura che -no, non poteva essere quell l'amore, vero? Rincorrere qualcuno che si perde nei suoi pensieri, che è così preso da tante cose tremila volte più importanti da dimenticarla, non può essere amore. Non può essere amore. Non deve essere amore.  
  
Bart doveva essere la sua rassicurazione, e invece è stato il motivo per cui si è mossa, per cui ha parlato con Barry, seduta sul divano, senza accusarlo, senza fargli grandi richieste, semplicemente raccontandogli quello che lei stava vivendo. Per trovarsi a metà strada. Per ricalibrarsi.  
  
Gli ha raccontato della sensazione che provava, a volte, quando lui la guardava, non sembrava vederla per davvero. Sembrava che il suo sguardo andasse così veloce da trascendere la realtà e che le molecole di Iris non vibrassero abbastanza velocemente, che la luce quindi non li colpisse, che al posto suo lui vedesse semplicemente uno spazio vuoto. Un buco nero. Non lei. Gli aveva chiesto se non stesse con lei per abitudine. O per Wally. Iris non era infelice. Ha vissuto periodi infelici, quello con Barry, quando si presentava da lei con fiori maltrattati dalla velocità, con un mezzo sorriso e una battuta tristissima, quello in cui portavano insieme Wally a scuola, e facevano stupidi esperimenti elementari in salotto -non era infelice. Ma non era nemmeno felice. Ed è questo l'amore? Davvero?  
  
Barry l'aveva ascoltata. Le aveva detto che non era così, che lui la vedeva, ma che a volte... Ma i loro bisogni erano completamente opposti, incompatibili.  
  
Iris è come una pianta, aveva ammesso Barry. Devi tenerla al sole ma non tanto, devi darle acqua ma non tanto, devi tenerla al caldo, ma non tanto, e poi ci sono piante che odiano stare troppo in alto o troppo in basso e poi... non pensava che le relazioni fossero così. Era difficile. Era -forse non aveva il tempo di avere una vera relazione. Forse era stato un errore. Come con Patty. Forse, forse quello che faceva lui era far sentire male le persone che amava. E quindi lo ha fatto ad Iris. Ma non ha mai voluto perderla.  
  
Barry vuole bene ad Iris. Iris vuole molto bene a Barry.  
  
Ma era quel tipo di amore?  
  
Iris è come una pianta a cui non piace stare troppo alta, o troppo bassa, o troppo al sole o con troppa acqua. Iris è una pianta che ha bisogno di troppo amore.  
  
Bart è stato un monito. Quando Iris è voluta tornare indietro e, al suo posto, ha trovato quel vecchio amico di Barry -ti ricordi? Il poliziotto spaziale. Quel disastro umano che si dimentica di pagare le tasse e l'affitto dell'appartamento. Lo amo davvero tanto. (Perché sempre lui?) (Perché sempre Hal?)  
  
È stato impossibile ritornare indietro.  
  
Iris scompiglia i capelli di Bart, che gira la testa verso di lei e sorride con la bocca aperta.  
  
Ma ha imparato una cosa. Iris è una pianta difficile da amare, da mantenere viva. Lo ha ricordato, ha imparato a non dimenticarlo. Quindi non capisce perché le faccia così tanto male il petto, quando cerca nella tasca del giubbotto il cellulare e lo ricorda nella tazza del water, con dei messaggi che avrebbe preferito non vedere dentro. Non capisce perché, ancora una volta, si è lasciata trasportare da qualcosa, dimenticandosi quello che lei è realmente. Ha dovuto pensarci molto. Ha dovuto rimboccarsi le maniche e legarsi i capelli e rimettere tutto in ordine. Nel suo appartamento, fisicamente, prendendo tutte le cose di Barry e mettendole in una scatola, mentre Wally la guardava andare avanti e indietro, seduto sul divano di casa, cercando di non mostrare la sua preoccupazione. Ha dovuto mettere in ordine la sua vita, di nuovo, pensando a come ricominciare a pensare a se stessa. In che termini. E pensava di esserselo marchiato a fuoco nella sua mente, anche se, a quanto pare non è stato così. Lo deve ricordare, allora.  
  
Sente un'eco lontano quando lo pensa. Una voce maschile che prende il sopravvento quando chiude gli occhi. Qualcuno che non vuole ricordare parla nella sua testa.  
  
Tu sei solo quella che tiene tutto in ordine. Ma in realtà tu non sei niente.  
  
Come può Iris averlo dimenticato?  
  
Allontana la mano dalla testa di Bart e sospira con un sorriso sulle labbra. "Vorresti provare a mangiare qualcos'altro?" gli chiede. E Bart annuisce con forza, indicando, con il mento, un qualche altro posto, vicino a un negozio tutto colorato.  
  
Iris deve solo rimettere di nuovo in ordine la sua vita. Tutto qua. Deve solo decidere come fare. Non un enorme problema.  
  
  
  
  
_[La bacia come se fosse l'ultima cosa che può fare. La bacia aggrappandosi a lei._  
  
_Carol, ogni tanto, si tira indietro, ridacchia, cerca di riprendere fiato. Ma Iris non può darle quel lusso. Non può lasciare che pensi. Non può lasciare che si allontani. Allora le prende il viso tra le mani e la bacia con più forza, con più passione, con più disperazione._  
  
_Farò di tutto perché tu non vada via. Ma non andare via. Tu non andare via.]_  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando tornano a casa, c'è un barattolo di riso sul tavolo e dentro c'è il cellulare spento e Wallace sta rimettendo in ordine i suoi libri sugli scaffali della libreria. Tiene le mani sui fianchi, chiuse in due pugni con le sopracciglia aggrottate. E Bart lo affianca, buttandogli addosso le buste di scarpe che ha scelto per tutti loro. Non dice ecco, tienile, le abbiamo scelte io e Iris. Gliele lancia addosso, Wallace si scosta, sbatte la testa contro la libreria e si porta una mano sulla fronte, sbattendo quindi il gomito contro la libreria e non si dà nemmeno il tempo per fare un'espressione addolorata, che già dà una botta a Bart sulla spalla. E Bart ride.  
  
Iris lancia un'occhiata vuota al cellulare dentro il barattolo e si sfila la giacca, mentre, in sottofondo, Bart e Wallace iniziano a battibeccare, con delle risate rilassate. Si tolgono le scarpe, mentre Iris si siede sul divano, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, ancora e ancora.  
  
Il cellulare rimane lì. Immobile. Immerso nel riso.  
  
Wallace sta mostrando a Bart per quale motivo le sue scarpe sono così importanti durante la corsa. Iris riesce a sentire qualche parola, ma non segue tutto il loro discorso. Periodicamente ritorna a guardare il cellulare. Che è rimasto acceso. Che ogni tanto si illumina.  
  
Iris aggrotta le sopracciglia. Il cellulare continua a illuminarsi. Lo scambio di messaggi continua. E Iris sente di non riuscire a tenere ferme le punte delle dita. Non riesce a non correre verso il cellulare e leggere e capire e guardare e non c'è una svolta indietro. Non si può tornare indietro, dopo un certo tipo di conversazione, dopo un tipo di rivelazione, dopo un tipo di dolore. Lo ha imparato. Ha dimenticato di ripetersi quanto niente lei fosse, ma non ha dimenticato questo. Non si torna indietro. Non ne può parlare. Quindi stringe le dita contro i cuscini del divano e guarda intensamente il barattolo di riso. La luce verde e blu e bianca che illumina i chicchi e lei che sente di star respirando dalla bocca, più affannosamente, con meno tranquillità, meno lucidità.  
  
Si sta per alzare per prendere il cellulare. Ma Wallace sbatte contro il tavolo e, per tenersi in equilibrio, cerca di appoggiarsi al tavolo, urta una tazza, che cade a terra, al posto suo.  
  
La tazza cade, si rompe in tanti piccoli cocci e sia Bart che Wallace sono a piedi nudi. Iris sussulta, come tornando in sé. Gira lo sguardo verso i due bambini. E Bart sta semplicemente sbattendo le palpebre, prendendo dal braccio Wallace, perché non perda di nuovo l'equilibrio. Ma Wallace sembra essere completamente paralizzato. Sembra che i suoi pensieri vadano così velocemente da bloccare il corpo e guarda terrorizzato la tazza per terra, per poi riuscire a sbloccarsi e guardare Iris col respiro bloccato nel petto.  
  
Glielo legge negli occhi.  
  
Iris legge le sue intenzioni negli occhi e lo vede prepararsi a correre, con i piedi scalzi, la scarpa nuova, che stava provando a infilarsi, lì, per terra e sicuramente lui è più veloce di lei, nei movimenti. Ma lo può fermare lo stesso. Wallace si prepara a prendere la rincorsa. Iris grida: "Sta fermo." E Bart lo prende per il braccio, per non farlo muovere. Lancia anche lui uno sguardo sui piedi scalzi. E poi lascia andare il braccio di Wallace.  
  
"Faccio io" sospira Iris, grattandosi la nuca e Wallace si morde le labbra e scuote la testa, con la sua energia nervosa, le mani che non riescono a stare ferme. Sfila il braccio dalla stretta di Bart e si infila in fretta e furia le scarpe.  
  
"Mi dispiace" continua a borbottare. "Non l'avevo vista. È la tua tazza preferita e... mi dispiace tanto. Lo giuro, la ricompro. Non vole -non l'avevo vista. Io non..."  
  
Iris gli sorride dolcemente. Il più dolcemente possibile, il più seriamente possibile. E gli si avvicina quel tanto che basta per lasciargli un bacio sulla nuca. Lo ha visto nei suoi occhi. Lo ha riconosciuto, probabilmente perché anche lei aveva gli stessi occhi, quando era piccola e qualcosa andava male, quando faceva un errore piccolo, piccolissimo, e pensava che il mondo sarebbe andato in fumo per questo.  
  
Sono quei pensieri che ti perseguitano. Quelle convinzioni che sono difficili da estirpare, anche quando non c'è più un padre che ti prende a schiaffi ancora e ancora, gridandoti... Iris rabbrividisce. Aveva riconosciuto lo sguardo. Non si è ancora abituata allo sguardo, però. E ha sentito una stretta al cuore, quando Wallace l'ha guardata così. Come se, per un momento, ancora una volta, si era ritrovata nella posizione di suo padre. E aveva pensato -come doveva comportarsi lei? Non importa quante volte debba succedere, quante volte Wally o Wallace la mettano in questa posizione. Lei, ogni volta, dubita.  
  
C'è una voce dentro di lei, che è arrabbiata, che è frustrata, che non vorrebbe fare altro se non gridare, ferire, distruggere. E le chiede perché? Perché lei dovrebbe farlo? Perché se l'unica cosa che ha provato, l'unica cosa che hanno fatto per lei, quando era piccola, era gridarle contro? Perché lei dovrebbe essere diversa? Perché anche lei non può essere arrabbiata? Triste? Perché lei non può sfogarsi contro -chiunque?  
  
C'è una voce, più calma, ma più forte. Una voce che le dice che quelli sono i bambini che lei ama. I bambini che non potrebbe perdere. I bambini che lei vorrebbe proteggere con tutto il suo corpo. Non è una voce arrabbiata. È una voce triste. Ma è più facile da ascoltare.  
  
Lei è niente. Ma questo la salva dall'essere come suo padre. Lei non è niente ma...  
  
Una volta ha rotto un piatto a casa di Carol. Stavano lavando i piatti e le è scivolato dalle mani. E Iris ha avuto questo bruttissimo istinto di scoppiare a piangere, nascondersi il viso tra le mani e chiedere scusa ancora e ancora, come se avesse appena ucciso un uomo, come se avesse appena rotto il mondo. Ma Carol aveva ridacchiato e si era piegata a prendere i cocci. Se stai bene tu, non m'importa di nessun piatto, aveva detto. Ed era stata la prima volta che qualcuno le aveva detto qualcosa del genere.  
  
"Era la tua tazza preferita. L'avevamo comprata per te" continua a borbottare.  
  
"L'importate" sussurra lei in risposta. "L'importante è che tu stia bene" gli risponde, dandogli un colpetto sul naso. "La tazza me la potrete ricomprare per la festa della mamma, no?"  
  
Wallace guarda i cocci per terra. Ci mette un po' ad annuire. E Bart intanto si è infilato le scarpe. Ha provato a non starli troppo a fissare. E ora sorride, non sembra aver capito bene che cosa sia successo, per Wallace, per Iris. Ma è abbastanza gentile, da non fare domande.  
  
Il cellulare, nel barattolo, si illumina un'altra volta.  
  
  
  
  
_[Carol sente la paura. La allontana, Le sposta i capelli da davanti gli occhi. Cosa c'è che non va? Cos'è successo?_  
  
_C'è il suo cellulare in un barattolo del riso, in cucina. Iris pensa che Carol non lo abbia notato. Iris pensa che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato. Ma Carol non sa che cosa, mentre la guarda con gli occhi languidi e con le mani le tiene la testa. Cosa c'è che non va?_  
  
_Iris non risponde. Torna a baciarla. Chiudi gli occhi, le dice. Chiudi gli occhi. E allora Carol chiude gli occhi, ma continua a immaginare Iris, che sospira contro le sue labbra che si getta contro di lei._  
  
_So chi sta immaginando. La sente sussurrare. La sente toccarle le braccia, il petto, le cosce. So chi stai immaginando_.  
  
_Carol apre gli occhi e la guarda, vede la sua espressione addolorata, la vede studiarla._  
  
_Sto immaginando te._  
  
_Iris sorride. Certo, risponde in un sussurro. Le accarezza il viso e dice: certo, lo so, certo._  
  
_Quindi c'è qualcosa che non va. Carol le prende il polso e la spinge via. Cosa sta succedendo, Iris?]_  
  
  
  
  
Barry dice che dovrebbero fare jogging insieme.  
  
Iris, con una cipolla in testa, le pantofole di cotone e Wallace, Wally e Bart sul divano, sotto un plaid che a malapena li copre, inclina la testa e sta per chiudere la porta in faccia a Barry, ma lui è abbastanza veloce da entrare in casa, e rubare una patatina dalle mani di Wally, ridendo.  
  
Iris non vuole andare a fare jogging. Bart li osserva in silenzio, preso da alcuni suoi pensieri, cosa che succede molto più spesso di quanto chiunque possa pensare. E Iris deve ripetere ad alta voce che: "Non voglio andare jogging con te."  
  
  
Barry non l'ascolta. La prende tra le braccia ed escono fuori casa. Iris deve prendersi da lui tirandogli le mani intorno alle spalle e deve nascondere il viso perché non la bruci l'aria spostata dai movimenti di Barry.  
  
E il tutto dura un attimo. Sono loro due, in pochissimo tempo, lontano, seduti al tavolo di un piccolissima bakery, che magari non li ha nemmeno visti arrivare, o non lo vedrà andare via. Barry prende il menù e lo legge più e più volte, mentre Iris sbuffa, infilandosi le scarpe che Barry le ha portato.  
  
Questa è -la loro bakery.  
  
Da qualche parte, incisi sul legno del tavolo, dovrebbero esserci i loro nomi, uniti da un cuore. Barry lo aveva fatto in fretta, usando la sua supervelocità e Iris aveva riso come una bambina, nascondendo le labbra dietro le mani e ripetendo che scemo, che scemo. Questa è la loro bakeryDa qualche parte, deve esserci la loro foto, che li indica come clienti abituali, e la proprietaria gliel'ha scattata e ha chiesto loro: state insieme? E loro hanno che no, no, erano solo amici.  
  
“Ho voglia di una sacher” annuncia Barry, poi posa la guancia sulla mano e le sorride. Alza un lato del labbro. “La condividiamo?”  
  
“Barry” lo chiama lei con un fil di voce. “Ho letto i messaggi che Carol e Hal si scambiano. Penso ci stiano tradendo.”  
  
Barry inclina la testa. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Chissà quanti pensieri gli stanno passando per la testa. Chissà quanti collegamenti gli si stanno creando nella testa. Chissà a che cosa sta veramente pensando. Quale sarà la sua risposta.  
  
Iris si morde l'interno delle guance, abbassando lo sguardo e iniziando a grattarsi le pellicine delle sue dita. "Ho letto i loro messaggi" continua a bassa voce. "Penso che ci tradiscano."  
  
  
  
[ _Dirlo ad alta voce una volta è bastato. Perché quando chiudi gli occhi, però, tu non vedi me? Chi vedi, quando chiudi gli occhi? Quel bel ragazzo che pilotava gli aerei? Quel bel ragazzo con un anello al dito, che sa volare, che sorride e non sembra che abbia nessuna preoccupazione?_  
  
_Iris non è niente. Non può lamentarsi._  
  
_Se si lamentasse, Carol se ne potrebbe andare._  
  
_Carol, che le accarezza la testa, che le sposta i capelli, che cerca di guardarla negli occhi e le chiede che cosa sta succedendo? Ma non è possibile che non sappia quello che sta succedendo._  
  
_Iris non è niente. Non si può lamentare. Non succede niente, dice. Non succede Iris, pensa. E Carol la guarda preoccupata. Forse non stai poi così bene, sussurra. Forse è meglio se andiamo solo a dormire._  
  
_Iris non dice niente. Iris non dice Iris._  
  
_Ma perché, quando chiudi gli occhi, non vedi me? Perché non ti basto io? Perché non me? Perché non ami me? Perché non glielo può dire ad alta voce, senza paura, senza esitazione, come fa Barry, come ha fatto Wally con Dick, prendendogli i polsi e gridandogli in faccia di guardarlo negli occhi, di guardare lui, nessun altro, oppure andarsene. Perché Carol quando chiude gli occhi non vede Iris?_  
  
_Iris non dice niente. Perché nel momento in cui dici qualcosa, è finita. Non c'è più modo di tornare indietro. Come con Barry. E non se lo può permettere. Non può succederle con Carol._  
  
_Quindi l'abbraccia, affonda il viso nella sua sua clavicola, la tiene stretta. Basta che tu non vada via, dice. Basta che non te ne vada via._  
  
_E Carol risponde: perché mai dovrei andarmene?]_  
  
  
  
Iris non ha mai nemmeno pensato di spiare Carol. Si fida abbastanza da sapere che certe cose non si fanno e non è una persona possessiva. Quindi, l'aver letto i messaggi che Carol e Hal si scambiano, è stato uno scherzo dell'Universo, fatto poco prima di San Valentino, solo perché qualcuno deve odiarla davvero tanto.  
  
Wally ha, per caso, rotto il suo cellulare. I ragazzi sono molto maldestri. Deve essere la loro ritrovata energia giovanile, o l'influenza di Barry, che pensa e pensa e pensa, ma agisce pochissimo e loro si ritrovano ad agire e agire e agire, pensando pochissimo. E Wally era inciampato sui suoi piedi, aveva provato a reggersi ad Iris, che, presa alla sprovvista aveva sussultato, lasciando cadere il cellulare per terra. E il cellulare era andato in mille pezzi. Letteralmente.  
  
Wally si era scusato. Ad Iris non era importato più di tanto. Era un cellulare vecchio, niente che non dovesse cambiare e Carol -Carol, nella sua gentilezza, nel suo essere attenta, ma non troppo, non troppo poco, le aveva chiesto se non aveva bisogno di un altro cellulare. Ne aveva uno, lei. Sarebbe stato un cellulare ad interim, lo aveva chiamato così. Perché una giornalista non poteva vivere senza internet, e le si sarebbe spezzato il cuore, se non fosse riuscita a sentirla durante le giornate, per colpa di uno stupido cellulare.  
  
E Iris aveva accettato. Perché, sì, una giornalista non può vivere fuori dal mondo. E perché era diventata tutta rossa al pensiero di quanto le avrebbe dato fastidio, quanto avrebbe odiato non ricevere i messaggi di Carol. Per una giornata. Figuriamoci per quanto altro tempo, fino a quando non fosse riuscita a comprare un nuovo cellulare.  
  
Con i ragazzi che non fanno altro che rompere cose in casa, dovendo ricomprare sempre le stesse cose, dovendo compare da mangiare come per un esercito, dovendo --ci sono molte spese in casa. Nonostante l'aiuto economico di Wally, che lavora in polizia, accanto a Barry, e nonostante anche l'aiuto di Barry... forse non si sarebbe potuta permettere un cellulare immediatamente, avrebbe dovuto fare un bilancio e... Quindi era stata davvero felice di prendere quel Samsung con un po' di graffi e un po' di ammaccature.  
  
Il suo lavoro, lo faceva anche troppo bene, alla fine.  
  
Troppo bene.  
  
_A volte, per me è troppo._  
  
Il messaggio era arrivato mentre Iris faceva ricerche sulla nuova scuola di Wallace. E non aveva capito. Aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, guardato il messaggio, aperto la app dei messaggi e si era ritrovata una sfila enorme -una conversazione che avrebbe preferito non leggere. Perché l'ha letta? Perché?  
  
_A volte per me è troppo. La guardo e penso che non è soltanto lei. C'è Iris, poi ci sono Wally e Wally e Bart, quella ragazzina, come si chiama?, Avery? E poi anche Barry. E io penso, questo è davvero troppo. Con Barry deve essere diverso, però._  
  
_Barry non è così pesante. Emotivamente, dico._  
  
_Forse dovrebbero dividersi il lavoro, allora. Perché Iris è tutta per i ragazzi. A volte penso che, se glieli togliessero, se non ci fossero più loro, lei si perderebbe, non ci sarebbe più._  
  
_Ci sono anche io qui._  
  
_Lo so che ci sei anche tu, qui. Lo so. A volte penso che se non fosse per te, forse, non potrei ancora usare il mio anello. L'amore che mi fa usare ancora l'anello... me lo dai tu._  
  
_Non dovresti dirlo._  
  
_Ma con te le cose erano molto più semplici. L'amore che mi fa usare ancora l'anello degli Zaffiri, sei tu. E a volte penso: con te sarebbe più semplice. Con te era più semplice._  
  
_Per me è la stessa cosa._  
  
_A volte, Iris, è davvero troppo._  
  
Iris aveva sbattuto le palpebre velocemente, aveva abbassato lo sguardo. E ora guarda Barry, che legge gli stessi messaggi e si accarezza la fronte, mentre sospira. Ha ammesso che era stato chiamato dai ragazzi. Che aveva deciso di portarla alla bakery perché Bart --e poi ha sospirato, leggendo i messaggi, portandosi le mani sulle labbra e Iris non voleva ferirlo. E non voleva che quel poliziotto spaziale lo ferisse. Ma...  
  
"Non dire niente, Barry" lo aveva pregato, posando le mani sul suo braccio, quasi aggrappandosi a lui. "Ti prego, non dire niente. Non dire niente."  
  
E Barry l'aveva guardata con le labbra socchiuse, mentre tornava a guardare i messaggi. Scuote la testa e dice: "Deve essere un malinteso" lo sente dire. "Perché non dovrei dire niente?"  
  
Iris chiude gli occhi e sbatte la fronte contro la sua spalla. "Ti prego" supplica, affondando le unghie nel maglione di Barry. "Ti prego, non dire niente."  
  
Barry posa il mento sulla testa di Iris. "Sono sicuro che sia solo un malinteso" ripete a bassa voce.  
  
  
  
  
_[Iris non ha parlato. E Carol la guarda, sdraiata accanto a lei, sul letto, con gli occhi chiusi. Iris continua a non parlare. Ma c'è qualcosa che vuole dirle. Lo riesce a capire, lo riesce a sentire. Vorrebbe poterla prendere dalle spalle, scuoterla e chiederle perché non le vuole parlare._  
  
_Perché pensi di essere sola?_  
  
_Carol si passa le mani sul viso e sospira, frustrata. Ne ha parlato con Hal. Di come Iris non sembra capire, non sembra ritrovarsi in se stessa, non sembra trovare un equilibrio tra lei e gli altri. E Carol la ama, la ama tantissimo. Ma a volte le sembra di non riuscire a raggiungerla e quando riesce a raggiungerla, sente come se Iris avesse così tante cose in sé, così tante responsabilità e paure e... ma lei non dice niente._  
  
_Iris rimane sempre in silenzio._  
  
_Gira la testa e le lancia uno sguardo da sopra la spalla. A cosa stai pensando? Perché non mi lasci entrare? Perché non ha mai avuto problemi del genere con Hal?_  
  
_Iris dorme. Iris non ha parlato.]_  
  
  
  
Iris rimane a guardare il vuoto. Guarda la finestra e il cellulare che continua a illuminarsi ancora e ancora. E cerca di abbracciarsi. Cerca di mantenere la calma. Bart entra in camera sua. Prima bussa, ma non aspetta che nessuno risponde e si muove lentamente. Si guarda intorno, cerca lo sguardo di Iris. Tiene le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e tiene la testa inclinata, per provare a incatenare i loro sguardi.  
  
Bart è preoccupato.  
  
Iris non sarebbe molto sorpresa di scoprire che è stato lui a chiamare Barry. Non sarebbe nemmeno troppo sorpresa che i ragazzi abbiano già parlato di come ultimamente sia strana. L'unico dispiacere che avrebbe Iris, nel far preoccupare così tanto i ragazzi, è che Wallace potrebbe pensare che tutto questo sia colpa sua. Che veda il suo cambiamento come una sua responsabilità. Non è così. Ma Iris non ha la forza per dirglielo.  
  
E Bart la guarda dal basso, come il giorno prima, con gli occhi puntati verso l'alto, verso di lei. E non sorride, ma comunque continua a cercare di capire, senza che lei debba aprire bocca. Iris gli sorride, sbuffando dalle narici. E allora anche Bart sorride, e le dà un abbraccio che la fa sussultare sul posto.  
  
"Non lo capivo, sai?, quello che dicevano i miei genitori. Fino a quando non sono venuto qui." Bart non la lascia andare. Aspetta che Iris abbassi le braccia quel tanto che basta per poterlo posare sulle sue spalle. "Posso dirti un segreto che andrà contro le leggi del futuro e per cui potrei essere mandato in prigione nel futuro, ma che non m'importa molto mantenere perché te lo devo dire?"  
  
"Ti prego" ride piano Iris, accarezzandogli la testa. "Non dirmelo."  
  
"Ma io te lo devo dire, però!" risponde lui, strusciando il naso contro il suo fianco. "Penso che te lo dico lo stesso. Spoiler sulla tua vita: io non sono figlio di un tuo figlio biologico con il nonno Barry. Siamo tutti figli per adozione. È una cosa nostra, eh. Tu e Barry avete cresciuto uno dei miei papà, lo avete cresciuto insieme, anche se non stavate insieme. Te lo potevo dire questo. E il mio papà, si chiama Wally. Ci credi?"  
  
Iris sbatte velocemente le palpebre e torna ad alzare le braccia, per guardare il viso di Bart. Il ragazzino sorride con la bocca aperta, mostrandole i denti. Poi torna ad abbracciarla con più forza. "Cosa mi vuoi dire?" gli chiede lei. E comunque non capisce perché le abbia voluto dire una cosa del genere. "Non avresti dovuto dirmelo. Oh no. Vuol dire che uno dei miei Wally avrà una vita sentimentale sana?" scherza.  
  
"Sì. Lo sai che mi hanno mandato qui perché i miei poteri non sono poi così stabili." Bart si guarda una mano. Le mani del bambino non fanno altro che tremare e vibrare da sempre, ma ultimamente si sono calmate, tranquillizzate, come se l'aria del passato gli abbia fatto un bene indicibile. "E non potevo andare dalla famiglia dell'altro mio papà, perché loro sono davvero tanti, sai?, perché il mio altro nonno adora davvero tanto i bambini e i bambini adorano tantissimo il loro papà, ma non mi avrebbe mai potuto aiutare come mi hai aiutato tu. E la nostra famiglia --nel futuro, è molto diversa. Ci sono tanti zii e tanti bambini e tante persone che bevono il tè. E non ho mai visto mio padre spaventato, non l'ho mai visto preoccupato per noi, non l'ho mai visto nemmeno bloccarsi. Ieri ho visto Wallace e ho pensato: perché?"  
  
"Tuo padre è Wallace?" chiede Iris con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
"Uhm, no. Non è lui il Wallace West che è mio papà. Non che ci sia molta scelta. Però, davvero. No. Comunque, io pensavo che mi avessero mandato da te perché l'altro nonno ha davvero tante gatte da pelare nel passato. Ma penso che mi abbiano mandato da te perché sei stata la nonna che ha rotto il ciclo degli West. Quelle secondo il quale non saremmo mai riusciti ad avere una famiglia, dei figli, no? Non l'ho capito finché non ho visto Wally e Wallace. E il nonno."  
  
Iris lo guarda in silenzio. Bart parla molto, non parla sempre di cose che tutti potrebbero trovare interessanti, ma non per questo lo ha mai fermato. Adesso sta dandole abbastanza elementi per poter immaginare la sua vita tra una trentina d'anni. E si rende conto che sarà una nonna, che questo bimbo lo incontrerà quando sarà molto più vecchia. E ci saranno tanti altri bambini, con lui, tanti altri parenti.  
  
"È perché tu sei stata la nonna che ha rotto ogni tradizione, ogni cosa brutta che sarebbe potuta succedere a me e ai miei genitori e ai miei zii. È perché hai quest'aura calmante che ha fatto in modo che gli Wally si siano abituati ad avere amore e cose del genere. Ed è la stessa energia calmante che mi ha salvato la vita, quando sono venuto qui, nel passato. Sei stata tu, nonna, a salvarmi la vita. E però, non lo so, a volte penso, Iris, nonna Iris, tu hai l'energia per calmare gli altri e ho paura che non ti calmi da sola. Non ti aiuta a calmare te stessa, vero?"  
  
Bart si morde l'interno delle guance, non la sta guardando negli occhi. E Iris gli accarezza la testa, aspetta che dica quello che deve dire.  
  
"Quando papà parla di te, dice che sei la donna più forte che lui abbia mai incontrato. E lui conosce, ehi, lui ha incontrato Wonder Woman, sai? Ma Wonder Woman non aveva un papà cattivo. Non ci è cresciuta con un papà cattivo. O forse sì, sinceramente non lo so perché non sono mai stato bravo in storia, e ancora non gliel'ho chiesto. Ma la verità è che tu sei una donna davvero tanto forte. E penso che anche gli Wally siano forti e vi capiate tra voi, perché -lo sguardo di Wallace di ieri, a volte ce lo hai anche tu."  
  
Iris sospira. "Non ti devi preoccupare di queste cose, tu, lo sai vero?" gli chiede.  
  
"Lo so che non mi devo preoccupare di queste cose" risponde immediatamente il bambino. "Perché i miei genitori mi hanno insegnato che ci sono cose che io posso fare e cose che io non posso fare. E non posso risolvere alcuni problemi. Lo so che ci sono cose che non posso fare. Però, stavo pensando che -tu non esisti soltanto per noi, lo so. E Barry ha insegnato ad Avery la cosa dell'equilibrio. E un amico di Avery, che è praticamente un Superman della Cina, si chiama Kenan, lui -i suoi poteri vanno a sentimenti e dice che per usarli dovrebbe, beh, essere equilibrato. Trovare il suo equilibrio. E tu la calma la porti solo agli altri e io ho pensato... Iris, nonna, io ho pensato che..." Bart deglutisce, chiude gli occhi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Va bene. Anche se ancora non hai trovato il tuo equilibrio va bene. Noi siamo sempre qui. E io ti voglio sempre bene. E così anche gli altri, vengo dal futuro, lo so che tutti continueranno a volerti bene. Quindi... anche se ti senti giù, non importa. Noi ti vogliamo bene."  
  
Iris gli bacia la testa una, due, tre volte. "Anche io ti voglio bene."  
  
"Ma Iris, ti prego ti prego ti prego, non arrenderti, va bene? Non arrenderti. Non ci lasciare indietro." Bart si aggrappa a lei, chiude gli occhi, tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Non ci lasciare indietro" sussurra.  
  
Iris non capisce molto bene, ma va bene così.  
  
  
  
  
_[Quando Iris si sveglia, Carol è ancora lì. La osserva. Non sa che cosa voglia da lei, ma è rimasta lì. Perché Iris non ha detto niente, deve essere per questo che è rimasta. Iris allunga la mano, per poter prenderle le dita. Intrecciarle insieme._  
  
_"Vorrei soltanto che tu mi dicessi che cosa c'è che non va" dice a bassa voce Carol. Le bacia i polpastrelli, uno alla volta. "Cosa sta succedendo?"_  
  
_Deve essere perché ha sonno. Deve essere perché pensa a Bart, alle sue parole. Al suo equilibrio. Ma Iris risponde, finalmente. Dice: "Tu non mi ami."_  
  
_E non ha mai visto il viso di Carol così ferito. E poi lei apre la bocca e le dice--]_  
  
  
  


> I was in the bathroom, I didn't hear him leave  
>  I locked the door behind him and I turned around to see  
>  All the cookie wrappers and the empty cups of tea  
>  Well I sighed and mumbled to myself, again I have to clean  
>  I sighed and mumbled to myself

**Author's Note:**

> Io AMO Iris West.


End file.
